Demon Wings
by Skarlet Red
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts and danger threatens once again, but this time it's not you you think, or is it?
1. Arival and friends

A new year  
  
  
Here I go, I don't own Escaflowne, Harry Potter, or Inuyasha.  
  
As you may have surmised from the disclaimer, this fic will be  
anything but normal; then again none of my fics are, just give it a  
shot okay if you don't like it you can scream at me.  
  
" There's no such thing," the boy at the train station  
muttered to himself, " there's no such thing as platform 9 ¾." By now  
he was getting aggravated. He had a big trunk of things and now people  
were beginning to stare at him.  
  
" Come here dear," he heard a woman's voice call him, " it's right  
over here." Thank God, he was beginning to think that this had been a  
big joke.  
  
" You're awful tall to be a first year," the woman said when he got  
over there.  
  
" Well I will be a fifth year, but I've never been to the station  
before so I'm a little confused," the boy replied.  
  
" He's funny lookin'," a girl by the woman commented.  
  
" Ginny that's not very nice," the woman replied sharply.  
  
" It's true though," Ginny replied. It was true, the boy was wearing  
that were about a third of this shin high, his tan slacks were tucked  
into the boots. He had on a sword scabbard out of which he had taken  
the sword so that it looked like a belt with an extra large loop. This  
hung cockeyed on his waist so that one side, the side with the loop,  
was lower than the other side. He wore a bright red tank top that had  
a drawstring on the upper chest part, even in the chilly fall weather.  
His black hair hang down across his face in between his eyes and stuck  
up on his head causing him to look as though he had just tumbled out  
of bed.  
  
" I suppose you're not used to my appearance," he mused out loud, so  
this is how Hitomi felt when she came to Gaia the thought. The woman  
had many children with her; he counted four in all, the young girl, a  
pair of twins and a boy that looked to be about his age. The twins saw  
the scabbard and immediately started asking questions.  
  
" Do you have a sword?"  
  
" Can you use it?"  
  
" Have you ever killed any one?"  
  
" Boys that's enough out of you," the woman cut in, " I'm sorry about  
them they're trouble makers."  
  
" The answer to all your questions is yes," the boy replied.  
  
" You're not planning to kill anyone at Hogwarts are you?" the woman  
asked suspiciously.  
  
" No I only use it for self defense now," the boy replied.  
  
" Good."  
  
" So where is platform 9 ¾?" the boy asked.  
  
" Oh just follow Ginny and the boys," the woman replied.  
  
" Thank you," the boy said tilting his head downwards slightly.  
  
" Bye Ginny, boys be good," the woman called after them.  
  
" We will," they all coursed. What a bunch, they had that timed he  
thoughtm, noticing that none of them were listening.  
  
" Okay," the girl known as Ginny turned to him, " you just run  
straight into that barrier."  
  
" Running into a wall on purpose," he thought out loud, " this isn't  
some cruel joke is it?"  
  
" No I'm quite serious," she said.  
  
" Okay," and with that the boy ran through the barrier.  
  
^-^  
  
When they got on the platform, the twins introduced everyone. " I'm  
Fred, and this is George, and these two are Ron and Ginny."  
  
" Pleased to meet you," the boy replied, " I'm Van Fanel."  
  
" So you're special." he was cut off by a voice behind him.  
  
" Who's special Ron?" It was Harry and Hermione.  
  
" Van here," Ron said, " he gets to skip four years."  
  
" You must be very smart then," Hermione praised.  
  
" You could say that I guess," Van replied.  
  
" You can sit with us on the train," Harry offered, " that is if you  
want to."  
  
" Sure, why not," Van replied.  
  
" It could be dangerous," Harry said.  
  
" I've seen danger before," Van replied calmly.  
  
" So have we," Hermione stated bluntly. Van pulled the sword out of  
his bag and pulled it out of the sheath, it was covered in bloodstains  
and Hermione gasped.  
  
" If you had seen half the stuff I've seen, you'd be hiding under the  
covers for the rest of your life," and with that he put the sword  
away.  
  
" I thought you were just joking when you said that stuff to my  
brothers, but you really killed someone?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
" More than one someone," Van told them, " but they had killed  
everyone in my country." Hermione automatically felt sorry for the  
boy. 'He's killed, why do you feel sorry for him?' she asked herself,  
'maybe because he lost everything before he was our age.' That was it,  
she felt really sorry that such a thing had happened to a little boy.  
  
" My offer is still good," Harry said.  
  
" Thank you," Van said smiling at him.  
  
" No problem," Harry said. They all got on the Hogwarts express and  
Van picked up a small box off his trolley. The box had holes cut out  
and it shifted a little when Van picked it up.  
  
" What's that?" Hermione asked pointing to the box.  
  
" A cat," Van said, beginning to open the box.  
  
" I have a cat too," Hermione stated.  
  
" Yeah? They're my favorite type of animal, they're smart and  
defensive, yet kind and loveable." He pulled a small kitten out of the  
box and wrapped it in his arms.  
  
" It's so cute," Hermione squeaked. The kitten was brown with black  
tiger stripes and huge crystalline eyes.  
  
" She reminds me of a friend," Van said looking down at the kitten,  
which had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
" Snack trolley," a woman's voice called from the entry way to their  
booth. They had been so busy talking they hadn't even noticed that she  
had come to the door. Harry ordered a lot of food from the trolley and  
the kids set upon it like a pack of wolfs.  
  
" Here have some," Harry offered a few chocolate frogs out to Van.  
  
" No thanks, I think I'll take a nap, I'm really tired," Van  
responded, and with that he closed his eyes and fell deep into the  
realm of dreams.  
  
* Dream*  
  
"The war's over," Van exclaimed, " we did it we beat Zaiboc."  
  
" Oh lord Van now we can go home," Murel squeaked.  
  
" Yeah, we can can't we?" Van said. Just then the sky opened  
up and the  
  
blue light pulled both Van and Hitomi to Earth.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
" Van, Van wake up," it was Ron and for the second time in his life,  
Van awoke looking at Hogwarts. As Van got out of the train he heard  
Hagrid's voice, " ready for school Van?"  
  
" I hope so," Van replied.  
  
" Ah, you'll do all right'," Hagrid said.  
  
" No I'll probably fall down the trick stair again but thanks anyway,"  
Van laughed.  
  
" Get on with ya," Hagrid said shaking a hand towards Hogwarts, " don'  
wanna miss the feast do ya? Go on."  
  
" See you later Hagrid," Van waved as he walked toward the castle with  
Harry and co.  
  
" Van you seem so much more confident here, then you did at the train  
station. What changed?" Hermione asked.  
  
" What changed is I'm not so tiered, not as frustrated, and I have  
good friends," Van smiled again, " I also know my way around  
Hogwarts."  
  
" So you've been here before?" Ron asked.  
  
" Yeah, but I always seem to get stuck in the trick stair, this is the  
only castle I know of that has one," Van replied. Hermione realized  
that Van's kitten had fallen in step with him.  
  
" So Van what house are you in?" Hermione asked, " or have you not  
been sorted yet?"  
  
" I'm in Gryfindor," Van answered, " but that talking hat kinda  
freaked me out."  
  
" Oh so we're all in the same house that's a plus," Harry said, " Um,  
Van I have a question, are you one of those people that always tells  
when someone does something wrong?"  
  
" Heck no," Van said, " I get into plenty of trouble on my own, I  
don't need to tell on anybody."  
  
" Good," Harry said, " Because we have a nasty habit of breaking  
rules."  
  
" So do I," Van laughed, " So do I."  
  
"Let's just go to the feast," Harry suggested.  
  
" Good idea," Ron seconded. They turned to go inside and not a  
moment to soon, because seconds later and arrow thudded into the  
ground where Van had stood.  
  
" Damn it," a male voice half laughed, " I missed."  
  
" You wouldn't have hit the target anyway," another voice  
laughed, " I told you, you should have let me do it."  
  
Hee, Hee, Hee, please review, I'm always looking for a good review.  
Anyway I just started this account and I already have more stories  
than my friend that's had hers for a long time any way don't stop  
reading it gets better. Sorry Inuyasha fans if I get enough demands  
for him I'll put him in the story but as of now he's not in it, I just  
need to borrow villains. Please Review!!!!! 


	2. Lessons

Lessons  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, Escaflowne, or Inuyasha  
  
Sorry about the last chapter, I just now learned that you have to double space so plz forgive me  
  
" As they entered the huge castle, Van was once again awestruck by its sheer beauty. The ceiling was tall and came to a point that was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Candles floated with no support illuminating the room. On the floor were four long tables that ran parallel to each other. One for each house, the four houses were Gryfindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.  
  
" Ah good ole Hogwarts," Ron sighed.  
  
" Van you haven't been to Hogwarts, have you?" Hermione asked him.  
  
" Hm," Van was pulled out of his trance, " I have."  
  
" When?" Ron enquired.  
  
" A while back," Van responded.  
  
" How'd you get here?" Harry asked.  
  
" When." Van was cut off by Dumbledor tapping his spoon on his goblet.  
  
" Welcome back," Dumbledor addressed the students, " as far as I know this will be a normal year with the exception of one student, well now lets begin the feast." Food appeared on the platters, Harry watched Van for a reaction, but there was none.  
  
" I tell you in the dorm," Van said to his friends. They all ate their fill and then they heard the new Gryfindor prefect yelling, " Gryfindors this way." They all got up and followed him back to the Gryfindor tower.  
  
" Chocolate frog," the prefect said to a picture of a round woman that was dressed entirely in pink. The picture came alive and said, " Welcome and welcome back," then it swung aside to reveal a hidden tower. Once inside the common room Harry, Ron, Hermione and Van took residence of one of the couches.  
  
" So what were you saying down there about being at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
" I don't know it's all kind of a blur," Van said, " I was happy because I could finally go home, and then there was this light, and then Hogwarts."  
  
" So that's how you got here some type of light?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Yes," Just then Van tensed and closed his eyes, " there's some one sneaking up on us."  
  
" How did you know?" Fred and George chorused.  
  
" It's a talent of mine," Van replied, " So what are you to up to?"  
  
" Just trying to give you all a scare," Fred replied, " but you ruined it."  
  
" Time for bed," the prefect cut their conversation short.  
  
" Have you been to the dorms Van?" Ron asked.  
  
" Yes, that's were they had me stay last time I was here," Van replied.  
  
" Well let's go I'm tiered," Harry said.  
  
" See you in the morning Hermione," Van said following the boys toward the dorm. ^-^ The next morning  
  
" Hurry up you three," Hermione chastised the boys who were still eating, " we'll be late for Care of magical creatures."  
  
" Right," Harry said getting up, " let's get there early so we can talk to Hagrid for a while.  
  
" Sure," Van said getting up followed by a somewhat reluctant Ron. When they got out on the school grounds they were met by Hagrid. " Ready for class?" he asked them.  
  
" What are we learning about today?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Draconians," Hagrid said, " don know why, see'n as they're extinct and all."  
  
" Well then why are you teaching about them?" Ron asked.  
  
" Dumbledor asked me to," Hagrid said, " although I still can't see why."  
  
" Well should we get going?" Van asked who had remained quite silent through the course of the conversation.  
  
" Ah Van I didn' see ya there," Hagrid said noticing the boy, " so you've taken to hangin with Harry, Ron and Hermione, good choice."  
  
" Thanks I think so too," Van said and with that Hermione blushed.  
  
" Well Van's right, we best be goin," When they got to Hagrid's hut, they saw that they would be taking classes with the Slytherins (sigh).  
  
" Hey Potter," an annoying voice called, " I see you have a new friend."  
  
" Not Malfoy," Ron moaned.  
  
" Who are you?" Malfoy asked pointing at Van.  
  
" Who me?" Van asked.  
  
" No Weasly of course you," the boy sneered.  
  
" Give me one good reason to tell you," Van said.  
  
" I'm Draco Malfoy," He said, " son of Luciose Malfoy."  
  
" Your point being?" Van asked.  
  
" Then forget it," the boy sneered.  
  
" Ha you just pissed Malfoy off," Ron said shaking Vans hand, " I think we'll get along just fine."  
  
" Today," Hagrid started the class, " we will be learning about Draconians. Now Draconians are extinct so I can't show ya one, but I can tell you about them. They look like what Muggles call angles but their not. Draconians look like humans with wings, but they can hide their wings, so they can look just like normal humans." Hermione's hand shot into the air. " Yes Hermione."  
  
" How did they become extinct," Hermione asked.  
  
" Well Hermione, they created a new planet so that they could be away from humans, but then their greed destroyed everything," Hagrid answered.  
  
" Wow," Ron muttered under his breath, " do you think that Draco could be a Draconian."  
  
" Probably," Harry said.  
  
" Their extinct it's impossible," Hermione interjected. After the class ended, they walked back towards the school.  
  
" Hey, Harry," a voice called from across the grounds, " You excited about Quidich?"  
  
" Yeah," Harry said, " but don't we need a new keeper?"  
  
" Oh yeah that's right," the voice that had turned out to be Fred sighed.  
  
" Hey we could just look for talent at one of madam Hooch's flying seminars," Harry suggested.  
  
" Lets do that," Fred agreed I'll tell the rest of the team.  
  
" Van do you know how to fly," Harry asked.  
  
" On a broom?" Van asked.  
  
" What other way is there?" Harry asked him.  
  
" No idea," Van said, " and yes I can fly."  
  
" Why don't you try Madam Hooch's next seminar," Harry asked, " You could make the Quidich team."  
  
" I know what Quidich is but it never really seemed like my thing," Van told him, " besides I don't really like to fly, because I keep thinking of what would happen if I fell off."  
  
" Then don't think about that," Ron suggested, " besides madam Promfrey would have you fixed up in a gif if you fell off."  
  
" That's okay I just don't like it," Van said. Later that evening Hermione caught up with Van and drug him into moaning Murtle's bathroom.  
  
" This is a girls bathroom," he pointed out to her.  
  
" And it's the perfect place to be alone, with the exception of Murtle of course," Hermione responded.  
  
" Why do you want to be alone with me?" Van asked clearly puzzled.  
  
" Your hiding something I know it, light and not liking flying I know your hiding something," Hermione said quickly.  
  
" I'm sorry but I can't tell you, I promised I wouldn't," Van said.  
  
" Promised whom," Hermione asked if this was a trick he was going to have to work harder.  
  
" Dumbledor," he replied.  
  
" Ah," Dumbledor appeared in the restroom, " so our miss Granger has figured out that something is a miss."  
  
" Yes," Hermione said, " and with all do respect Dumbledor I would like to know what it is, because Van is my friend and I hope that he's not in trouble."  
  
" Trouble of the gravest kind, miss Granger," Dumbledor replied and Hermione shot a look at Van.  
  
" What kind of danger," Hermione asked.  
  
" You see, Van is from another world, and he has no way to go back to his friends and family," Dumbledor replied.  
  
" Uh, just friends," Van cut in.  
  
" Well yes," Dumbledor said, " I suppose so. Van you can tell miss Granger, Harry and Ron everything that you see fit to tell them, as long as they promise not to tell anyone else."  
  
" Okay sir," Van said.  
  
" Now I must be off to a meeting that we're having," Dumbledor said and with that he left. 


	3. Explaintions

Explanations I don't own Harry Potter, Escaflowne, or Inuyasha  
  
" So I can tell you guys anything I see fit," Van mused aloud.  
  
" That's right," Hermione said, " are you willing to tell us anything?"  
  
" Yes," Van said, " let's go back to the common room and Harry and Ron and I'll probably be up all night trying to explain this."  
  
" Why?" Hermione asked him.  
  
" Well I feel like I can trust you," Van shrugged, " so I planed on starting from the beginning."  
  
" Oh so you're going to tell us everything?" Hermione asked him.  
  
" Yes but I'm going to ask Dumbledoor if I can meet you two in here tomorrow and explain then," Van said.  
  
" Well we'd better be getting back," then Hermione remembered something, " oh I forgot."  
  
" Forgot what?" Van asked her as they headed out.  
  
" What I was out here for in the first place," Hermione sighed, " but it's to late now, I would get in trouble for being out after hours."  
  
" What did you want to get?" Van asked her completely confused.  
  
" A book on the Draconians, they're so fascinating," Hermione squeaked.  
  
" I don't think so," Van said offhandedly.  
  
" See that's the thing with you boys you never pay attention in class and you don't think anything is interesting," Hermione ranted, " you're all the same."  
  
" Well Hermione if it makes you feel better I'm aloud to wander around the school after hours so I can take you to the library to get your books," Van retorted.  
  
" What makes you so special," Hermione snorted.  
  
" Oh come on Hermione don't get mad at me, just because I don't find the Draconians interesting doesn't mean I don't think that you can," Van said.  
  
" Well why don't you find them interesting?" Hermione asked him, " Ron and Harry always indulge me so tell me why can't you?"  
  
" First of all I'm not Ron or Harry," Van said, " second I just don't think it's all that interesting."  
  
" Well what if I said that I don't find cats all that interesting," Hermione asked him remembering there conversation on the train.  
  
" Then I would say that that's your opinion and that mine may be completely different," Van said causing Hermione to realize how different he was from other boys.  
  
" Let's just go," she said insulted by his great answer.  
  
" Okay Hermione," he said falling into step beside her, " let's go to the library."  
  
" Excuse me but is this yours?" Snapes voice came from behind them then a loud racktouse, " Lord Van," was to be heard. And the next thing anybody knew Van was on the ground pinned down by a cat like creature. The cat- girl for lack of a better word stood on her hind legs like a human would but was covered in brown fur. Her large ears stuck up out of pink hair, and she had black tiger stripes on her just like Van's kitten. She was wearing a short dress that came half was down the upper part of her legs. The dress was tan with black spots and fluffy trim. To top it all off she had a cat's tail sticking strait up in excitement.  
  
" She looks familiar," Hermione mused aloud.  
  
" Who's she," the cat thing asked Van pointing at Hermione.  
  
" Please try and be nice," Van sighed to the cat creature, then he turned to Snape, "thanks for bringing her here."  
  
" She was in my office and she was annoying and she kept screaming for a lord Van so I thought that it might be you," Snape said curtly, " seeing as we really don't know who you are."  
  
" Thank you none the less," Van said again, then he turned back to the two girls, " Hermione this is my friend Murel and Murel this is Hermione."  
  
" Nice to meet you," Hermione said extending her hand. Murel just licked her paw and said nothing until Van elbowed her in the ribs causing a reluctant, ' nice to meet you' out of Murel.  
  
" Can we still go to the library or would she rip the pages out of all of the books?" Hermione asked Van being quite serious.  
  
" Lord Van can we leave I want to go home," Murel just ignored her.  
  
" Yes Hermione I'll still take you to the library," Van said ignoring Murel as he didn't know what to say to that question.  
  
" Do you not like me anymore Lord Van?" Murel looked up at him with big eyes.  
  
" Of course I still like you Murel," Van said, " I just don't know the answer to your question and I promised to take Hermione to the library."  
  
" Why do you like her," Murel asked looking up at Hermione, " at least she's prettier than that Hitomi girl."  
  
" I don't know if that's a complement or an insult," Hermione said.  
  
" You have to forgive her," Van said, " she's just a bit over protective."  
  
" I'm obviously not protective enough," Murel said, " because you went and got yourself sucked into another word."  
  
" What!" Hermione screamed.  
  
" Dumbledor told you that in the other room!" Van exclaimed.  
  
" I thought he was kidding!"  
  
" What are you two talking about?" Murel asked then she turned to Hermione and screamed, " NO YELLING AT LORD VAN."  
  
" Why does she keep calling you Lord Van?" Hermione asked.  
  
" I told you I'd answer questions later," Van said, " can we just go to the library now."  
  
" Right I need to check out a book on Draconians," Hermione said turning around missing the horrified look on Murel face and Van mouthing ' she doesn't know.' ^-^  
  
The next day came far to quickly for Van's liking, it was Saturday but at least he was reassured by the furry lump next to him. Harry shook him, " hey Van get up we're all waiting to hear all this new information. Van pushed Harry's hand away and warned him not to try and wake Murel up, then he wandered of to the bathroom to get ready. When he was done he saw Murel sitting waiting for him, " you're really going to tell them Lord Van?"  
  
" Yes Murel all except the Draconian part," Van replied I will only tell them that if I have to."  
  
" Good," Murel said like a mother talking to a child.  
  
" Oh and Murel," Van said catching his friend off guard, " just call me Van while we're here, because last night you gave me one more thing to explain."  
  
" I'm sorry," Murel said, " I didn't know."  
  
" It's okay just keep it down okay," Van said.  
  
" Right," and with that they walked out to meet the other three.  
  
" Where should we go?" Hermione asked him as soon as he got out.  
  
" To the place we were yesterday," Van said, " than all that will hear is that ghost girl in the one stall."  
  
" Not moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Ron complained.  
  
" I don't moan," Murel cut in mistaking Myrtle's name for hers.  
  
" What the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked seeing the cat for the first time.  
  
" I'm a cat," Murel snorted indignantly, " can't you tell or do they not have cat's here."  
  
" Not like you," Harry said.  
  
" Well get over in because I'm not going anywhere unless Van comes with me," she said loudly.  
  
" Can we just go?" Hermione asked, " I really would like some answers."  
  
" Yeah," Van said, " let's go although there are a few things I'm not to keen on telling you."  
  
" If you don't want to tell us we won't press the subject," Hermione said much to Van's relief. They all made there way to moaning Myrtle's bathroom after Van stopped Murel from clawing Draco's eyes out after he had made a snide comment.  
  
" Why didn't you let her kill Malfoy?" Ron asked when they got into the bathroom, " That would have been fun to watch."  
  
" Anyway," Hermione said cutting in, " what world are you from."  
  
" It's called Gaia," Van replied, " and when you're there, you can see the Earth as you guys call it in the sky."  
  
" What is it called on your planet?" a voice said from the door way and Ginny Weasly walked in.  
  
" Ginny go away," Ron said and Murel followed up with a loud, " who's she."  
  
" I don't mind if Ginny wants to stay," Van said then he turned to Ginny, " but you have to promise not to tell anyone that's not here right now, not even the teachers."  
  
" I promise," Ginny said her voice unnaturally strong, " now my question?"  
  
" Right in Gaia the Earth is refered to as the mystic moon, because it looks like a Blue moon to us," Van said, " we didn't know it was a planet until a girl from Earth came to Gaia."  
  
" That's right," Murel seconded, " and what an odd ball she was."  
  
" Murel be nice," Van said, " does that answer all questions about Gaia?"  
  
" Not even close," Hermione said, " but I'll wait, I have another question."  
  
" Okay," Van said, " go ahead and ask."  
  
" Why did she call you Lord Van?" Hermione asked.  
  
" You had to ask that one," Van said.  
  
" If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to," Hermione said quickly.  
  
" No that's fine I'll tell you," Van said smiling, " she calls me that because that's what I am. I'm the king of Fanelia," Van finished trailing off.  
  
" Your people probably need you," Hermione said.  
  
" No," Van said simply, " no they don't."  
  
" Why?" Harry asked, " Do you have another form of government?"  
  
" No," Van answered.  
  
" Then how can they not need you?" Harry asked clearly stumped.  
  
" Because they're here," Van said pointing at Murel.  
  
" You have to have more than one subject to be king," Hermione said, " otherwise you're just bossing something around."  
  
" Hermione I told you all on the train that my country and family were destroyed."  
  
" Why?" Ron asked, " for no good reason?"  
  
" There was a war going on in my world and Zaiboc the attacking force attacked my country," Van replied, " Murel and I were the only two that made it out."  
  
" As well as that weird Hitomi girl," Murel commented.  
  
" Hey Van," Ron said remembering the first time they had come to the school this year, " how did you learn how to find out if someone is sneaking up on you without looking?"  
  
" Oh that," Van laughed, " I learned that from Hitomi, she was psychic or something."  
  
" Could you teach me?" Ron asked him.  
  
" Maybe some other time," Van said, " is that all for the questions."  
  
" For now," Hermione said.  
  
" You're a Draconian aren't you?" Ginny asked from her seat, " Hagrid taught us about them, you are one aren't you?" Van took off his tank top and Hermione began to blush. Then huge angle wings shot out of Vans back and all four could do nothing but stare.  
  
" You're very clever," Van said, " Hermione even has a book out on Draconians and she didn't even figure that out."  
  
" Are Draconians demons or Angels?" Ginny asked, " because you look like an Angle but Hagrid said that Draconians are demons."  
  
" Draconians are demons in Gaia, but we're really a lot like humans with wings, we can be good or bad," Van said shrugging.  
  
" Did the Draconians really destroy their world?" Ginny asked him.  
  
" You seem to be asking all the hard questions," Van said, " We didn't destroy the world Gaia is still there. The Draconians destroyed their town and all their technology, because of their lust for power. Mind you I'm not like that."  
  
" What kind of technology?" Hermione said becoming curios.  
  
" The Draconians had the power to change fate," Van sighed, " in fact that's what the war on our planet was all about. There was a crazy man that wanted to use the Atlantian technology to change the fate of the world. He thought it would make things better, but it didn't people wouldn't stop fighting. We won in the end but not until after suffering great loses. My brother and his cat's died, because of the war and I was left to take the crown at the age of 15 and then watch my country fall to pieces, because of my brothers betrayal." His voice shook and then died out.  
  
" I have one last question," Ginny said.  
  
" No," Murel jumped up, " you no to much already and Lord Van is sad can't you just leave him alone."  
  
" It's okay Murel," Van said in a shaky voice, " I think I can handle one more question but that's it for today."  
  
" Okay," Ginny said, " in that last answer you said Atlantians who are they?"  
  
" Atlantians are just another name for Draconians that's all," Van said and with that he left the room.  
  
So what did you think? I wrote a long chapter to make up for that sorry disgrace of one last time anyway please review! Now I must go be outsane see ya next time. 


	4. New Kids

I don't own Harry Potter, Escaflowne, or Inuyasha  
  
Sorry I took so long getting this chapter up, school has just been a pain, but now it's summer! Anyways I think I'm putting Inuyasha in this chapter. Someone informed me that I was spelling Murle's name wrong so I went back  
and fixed it. Here it goes.  
  
" Why did you tell them all that Lord I mean Van?" Murle asked on their way down the hall.  
  
" They're the only friend's I have besides you and all the others back on Gaia, I thought they had the right to know."  
  
" But you didn't have to show them your wings I think that was a bit drastic."  
  
" Murle hush," Van said turning to her, " no more about that conversation."  
  
" Oh right," Murle said sighing, " why did you answer so many questions of theirs you didn't need to," Murle sighed.  
  
" Well at least we don't have to worry about them snooping around trying to find out information about us do we?" Van asked her. Just then they heard voices from the end of the Hall.  
  
" I wonder what Potter is up to," it was Draco Malfoy. Van reached down whispered something in Murle's ear and then walked off with her following him. He went to a suit of armor, and pushed a trick brick. The armor sprang to life and moved to the side as quietly as it could allowing the wall to slide revealing a secret passage way. Van motioned for Murle, who was in a state of shock, to follow him as he headed into the passage. She climbed in and the suit of armor resumed its former position just as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came around the corner. " You know what you two," Malfoy said addressing Crabbe and Goyle, " I don't like that new kid Van isn't it, who cares, anyway I think he has something wrong with him. And now he has that little cat girl thing following him everywhere. I swear I heard her call him Lord Van once but I was probably just hearing out of context like part of an insult to how stupid he really is." Murle's whole body tensed up and she prepared to spring at the door when Van caught her, put his hand firmly over her mouth, then moved his head where she could see it and shook it as if to say, don't try that you'll just get us caught. She gave him this but-they're-talking-bad-about-you-and-I-can't-just-sit-around- and-do-nothing-about-it, look. He just shook his head determinedly and motioned for her to follow again. Murle spared one passing look at the door and then reluctantly followed Van down the corridor. When they reached the other side they literally ran into someone else that was new at Hogwarts. He had long silvery- white hair that fell down to the small of his back and large golden eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeve shirt that had stitches around the sleeves and collar, and red pants that hung loose around his legs. He had a red type of overcoat tucked under his arm and wore a white and green necklace, but the one thing about the young man that seemed to catch Van's attention was that his ears where not on the side of his head but on top, they were also dog-ears. The two boys just sat there looking at each other for quite a long time until the new boy stood up, and when he did that, to Van at least, he looked quite imposing. Just at the moment he stood up Murle came out of the passage and bowled him over once again. " This school is just an accident waiting to happen isn't it," the new boy said.  
  
" I'm sorry," Van said pushing Murle, who had fallen on top of him, off, " We don't make a sport out of running into people." Van stood up and offered his hand to the new boy while pulling Murle up with the other. " My name's Van, what's yours?"  
  
" Inuyasha," the new boy said taking Van's hand and allowing him to help him up. " Do you know where the Gryfindor common room is, I was headed there because I'm new," Inuyasha said gesturing toward his trunk which van noticed for the first time, " I was walking with my friends when all of the sudden I was almost off the staircase and it moved," Inuyasha said recalling the events of moments ago, " I probably could have jumped to space but I was to shocked to try. Once I got off the staircase low and behold who should I get run over by but you two."  
  
" Sorry about that," Murle said speaking to him for the first time, " I'm Murle."  
  
" You smell like a cat," Inuyasha said examining her.  
  
" Maybe that's because I am," Murle said losing her temper, " and you smell like a dog."  
  
" Hey," Inuyasha said locking eyes with Murle. They stayed this way until Van snuck up on Murle and caused her to turn around fast.  
  
" Yeah we know where Gryfindor common room is," Van said, " I'm in Gryfindor myself, now let's see if I can get there without getting all turned around," he said looking around. " I'm new this year too."  
  
" Well if we get lost we'll be lost together," Inuyasha said, " and I suppose that's better than bein' lost by yourself." Van noticed for the first time that he had fangs in his mouth and that his fingernails were long and sharp like premature claws.  
  
" Well let's just go," Murle said, " the less I have to be around him the better," with this she jerked her thumb at Inuyasha and started walking. They walked along until they got to the portrait of the fat lady. When they got there they noticed four people, a small weird looking boy, and a small cat.  
  
Within the group of people there were two girls and two boys. One of the boys looked no older than eleven or twelve, and had black hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail on the back of his head. He had brown eyes and was wearing a blue shirt and blue shorts that were tied with a sash.  
  
Next to him was a girl that he strongly resembled; she too had long black hair that fell down about halfway down her shoulder blades, and brown eyes. She wore a pink and white Kimono that was fastened around her waist by a blue scarf. On top of the Kimono was a green apron type thing that was tucked under the blue scarf. She had the appearance of a girl that was about sixteen or fifteen, as did the other girl.  
  
The other girl also had black hair that fell down to about the same place. She had brown eyes and was about the same height. She wore a white shirt, with green trim and a green skirt that Van automatically identified as a school uniform seeing as it was about the same as Hitomi's outfit had been.  
  
The second boy was older than both girls and Inuyasha by the looks of it, but he too had black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. He wore what Van identified as purple monk robes. His eyes were Black, and he had some weird type of scarf held on by beads on his left hand. He held a staff that allowed Van to confirm that he was a monk.  
  
The small cat was off-white with large red eyes. She had black stripes on all three of her tails, her ears were black as well as her paw tips. There was a small black tuft of fur on her forehead in the shape of a diamond.  
  
The little boy thing had a big bushy tail like a fox that stuck out of his hindquarters. He wore a little green vest over a white shirt and had on green pants. Also characterized to a fox he had dark red hair and his black eyes.  
  
" Inuyasha there you are," the girl in the school uniform chastised, " we were worried about you not to mention you have the password." This last thing was said as she gestured toward the fat lady's picture.  
  
" Oops I think I dropped it," Inuyasha said.  
  
" Inuyasha how could you?" the small boy asked, " why did Dumbledoor give it to you."  
  
" 'Cause I the oldest," Inuyasha yelled at him.  
  
" So we're going to be stuck out her all night," the other boy said, " this is just great."  
  
" Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Van said, the fat lady acnoedged him causing Inuyasha and his friends to freak out, then moved aside.  
  
" What was that?" Inuyasha looked at Van.  
  
" The password," Van said before walking into the common room. Right outside the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all came running up the stairs and ran straight into Inuyasha knocking him over.  
  
" Damnit that's the third time this hour alone!" Inuyasha yelled causing all his friends to turn around quickly. They saw Inuyasha on the ground and the three other backing away slowly. Inuyasha stood up just to have Ginny come flying up the stairs and take him out again. " I give up," he said from on the floor then he turned to the four that had collided with him, " are there anymore of you coming?"  
  
" No," they all said in unison, as he stood up. Van poked his head out from the common room.  
  
" Inuyasha could you keep it down you're scaring the first years and the seventh years are threatening to hex you if you don't be quite."  
  
" Sorry Van," Inuyasha said," but I just got bowled over twice more." Van looked from Inuyasha to the four friends on the ground.  
  
" Seems you just don't have good luck with my friends," Van said, " from left to right those are my friends Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry."  
  
" Oh I didn't introduce you to mine," Inuyasha said, " this is Kohaku," the eleven year old stepped forward, " his sister Sango," the girl in the pink and white Kimono stepped forward, " Kagome, no relation," the girl in the school uniform stepped forward, " Miroku the perverted and useless monk."  
  
" I object to that," Miroku stated hotly.  
  
" How can you?" Sango asked him, " It's the truth."  
  
" Anyways," Inuyasha cut in, " the little fox thing is Shippou, and the cat is Kirara."  
  
" Pleased to meet you," Van gave a little bow then added ," sorry that's a habit."  
  
" Shall we go in?" Kagome asked.  
  
" Yeah," Van said, " which year are you guys in?"  
  
" We all skipped up to fifth except for Kohaku who's a first year," Sango said simply.  
  
" It's really hard to skip right up to fifth year," Van said, " I did it too and if it wasn't for Hermione I would be failing all my subjects, except for potions."  
  
" Well maybe we should all try and be friends?" Kohaku suggested, " that way I might be able to help you guys in a little way by teaching you some of the spells I learn so that you know them."  
  
" Oh don't worry Kohaku," Ginny laughed, " they're learning five years of material in one, and it keeps them really busy."  
  
" Well I still think that we should all try and be friends just because we're all in the same boat, except for you four I guess," Kohaku said looking at all of them in turn.  
  
" That's right," Hermione said, " unlike all of you except Kohaku we had to work through four years to get here."  
  
" Hermione," Van said in a tone that told her she was being obnoxious. She blushed and muttered an apology really quickly.  
  
" I think it's a wonderful idea to try and be friends than I might know someone who gets more confused in class than I do," Ron put in with a snicker.  
  
" Watch it buddy," Inuyasha said making a fist.  
  
" Er. Sorry didn't mean to uh offend you or anything," Ron said taking a step back.  
  
" Well aren't friends supposed to be nice to each other," Van sighed.  
  
" Sorry Van," Sango put in, " that's not the way it works with Inuyasha. He's never quite mastered the art of sympathy."  
  
" That's okay," Van laughed, " The year is young."  
  
" Well they're probably tiered so we should show them to their rooms," Hermione said.  
  
" That would be great," Kagome said, " I could really use a bath."  
  
" I just want to fall asleep," Miroku said leaning on his staff.  
  
" Well we still have homework," Harry said, " we're not like you Hermione we leave everything to the last minute."  
  
" It's okay I'll show them to their rooms," Van said.  
  
" Van you have more homework then both of them," Ginny said trying to push him back down.  
  
" I actually have about as much as they do because I finished half of it," Van said then turning on Inuyasha and the others, " Follow me and bring your trunks." The boys headed up the stairs stopped outside the first year room and said goodnight to Kohaku and Shippou, then continued up the stairs. When they got to the landing with the fifth years bunks Miroku looked as if he were about to fall over in a dead faint.  
  
" Miroku," Van said looking at him, " you just go inside and find an empty bed that doesn't have a trunk at the foot and I'll bring your trunk in."  
  
" Thanks Van," Miroku said, " I'm exhausted.  
  
" I can tell," Van said picking up Miroku's trunk and bringing it into the room. Miroku had found one of the unoccupied beds and was fast asleep on it. Van walked over and set his trunk at the base of it then found the other unoccupied bed for Inuyasha. Right before Van left the room he pulled the curtains closed around Miroku's bed then left. He wandered back down into the common room where he sat down doing his homework with Ron and Harry. Ron was complaining that he had too much of it, because of O.W.L.s or Ordinary Wizarding Levels tests. Van looked at him and sighed, they had one year's material to learn in one year, he had five. It was going to be another one of his all nighters he could tell just looking at the stack of homework.  
  
(*)(*)~_~ ^-^  
  
Somewhere deep in the forbidden forest whispers could be heard. " That Inuyasha character is with them now," one voice said.  
  
" And us without the Shikhon no Tama fragments," another said.  
  
" Well we'll just have to kill the five of them without Inuyasha getting involved," the first voice replied.  
  
" I love the way you think brother," the second voice returned.  
  
" Just do it already," a snake like voice hissed from the even darker depths of the forest, " or I'll kill you!"  
  
Well what did you think? Plz review!!! 


End file.
